List of bus routes in Manhattan
}} The Metropolitan Transportation Authority operates a number of bus routes in , , . Many of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines (see list of streetcar lines in Manhattan). Companies Presently, the Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority, a subsidiary of the New York City Transit Authority, operates most of the local buses in Manhattan. The NYCTA directly operates only the M9, M15, M22, M27, M31, M50, and M66. The first bus company in Manhattan was the Fifth Avenue Coach Company, which began operating the Fifth Avenue Line (now the M1) in 1886. When New York Railways began abandoning several streetcar lines in 1919, the replacement bus routes (including the current M21 and M22) were picked up by the New York City Department of Plant and Structures. The DP&S began operating several other buses (including the current M79 and M96) in 1921. All of these but the M21 were acquired by Green Bus Lines in 1933; Green transferred several of these to the Comprehensive Omnibus Corporation in 1935. The New York City Omnibus Corporation began operating replacement routes for New York Railways lines abandoned in 1936, and acquired the remaining Green routes. They also acquired the Madison Avenue Coach Company (former New York and Harlem Railroad lines), Eighth Avenue Coach Corporation (former Eighth and Ninth Avenue Railways lines), and in 1942 the Triangle Bus Corporation (current M21). In 1936, the NYCO and Fifth Avenue were placed under common ownership. The two were merged directly by 1956, when the NYCO asquired the Surface Transportation Corporation (operated former Third Avenue Railway routes since 1941), and changed its name to Fifth Avenue Coach Lines. After a strike in 1962, the entire Fifth Avenue system was transferred to the newly-formed Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority. In 1933, two related companies began to operate routes: the Comprehensive Omnibus Corporation gained several Green Bus Lines routes (including the current M22, M27, and M50), and the East Side Omnibus Corporation started operating former Second Avenue Railroad routes (including the current M15 and M31). The Comprehensive also started the current M66 that year, and in 1948 the New York City Board of Transportation acquired the Comprehensive and East Side routes, transferred to the New York City Transit Authority in 1953. The M9 came from the Avenue B and East Broadway Transit Company in 1980, which had begun operating replacement routes for the Dry Dock, East Broadway and Battery Railroad lines in 1932. List of routes The following lines from other boroughs enter Manhattan: *Bronx: Bx3, Bx6, Bx7, Bx9 (through Marble Hill), Bx11, Bx12, Bx13, Bx15, Bx19, Bx20, Bx33, Bx35, and Bx36 *Queens: Q32, Q60, Q101, and Q102 (Roosevelt Island) *Express: all routes except Q50 Former routes Except for the Fifth Avenue Coach Company's routes, which were approved by the New York Legislature, all routes were assigned a franchise by the city, numbered in order from M1 to M25, M41 to M42, and M100 to M106. Most companies used these numbers, but the New York City Omnibus Corporation give its routes numbers from 1 to 22, and the Fifth Avenue Coach Company used numbers from 1 to 20. By the time the Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority took over most routes in 1962, some of the designations had been changed to avoid conflicts. Listed below are routes that were renumbered or eliminated after 1962. References *MTA NYC Transit - Bus Service *Chicago Transit & Railfan Web Site: New York City Transit *www.nycsubway.org: Local Bus Companies of Manhattan